Kuss unter der Mistelzweige
by Wengyiyi
Summary: 圣诞节之际，Dumbledore 与Snape 做了一个交易，交易的内容竟然是…… Tempo 的伪番外


Kuss unter der Mistelzweige

写在前面的话：

这篇文章可以看做一篇单独的SH文，也可看做是Tempo 的伪番外。提前警告，两文风格不同，内容也没有衔接。怎样看，请随意。

当然，我还想说的是，我喜欢操控着Dumbledore校长去做红娘。

文中涉及到的魔药原料，反应效应，一切都属作者胡编的，切莫当真对待。

文中提到的一个黑暗咒，只是被施咒的人会处于完全黑暗中，其他的人依然可以看见他。

这篇文章开始只是想写一个教授和哈利两人在槲寄生下接吻的小镜头，一写起来没想到居然越来越长，小小的片段被我扩展成了1W8Q字的文章。……囧囧囧o(╯□╰)o

该死的Dumbledore ，去他妈的圣诞节。

Snape 愤愤地想着。他是一个真正的巫师，为什么要去过那个什么和上帝耶稣有着千丝万缕联系的麻瓜节日，又不是庆祝梅林诞生。那个自家东西多的用不完让他背上个大口袋当街四处散发的名叫Nicholas 的有着白绒毛红衣癖的男人和他没有一点关系。他只愿意呆在他的地窖里，窝在他最舒适的沙发中，靠在壁炉旁，再倒上一杯火焰威士忌，在这个没有傻瓜白痴们侵扰的日子里好好享受它的节日。

今年的圣诞节对Snape 来说，本来是个不错的日子。前不久，在Victoria 瀑布那捕获了一条应龙，这是一条来自中国的古老的龙，背生翼，麟荆棘，五官小，牙齿利，前额突，脖颈细，身腹大，尾尖长，四肢壮。由于不能在忍受破坏的环境，几百年来一直躲在非洲的Victoria 瀑布附近。训龙师们与龙打斗的过程十分激烈，这条龙最终被擒获。然而，打斗的过程之后，现场散落的龙鳞，龙皮，龙血，龙爪指甲等就成了魔药收藏家的终极目标。Snape 凭借他在魔药界不可撼动的地位和信誉自然是赢得了这些物品的可能所有权。那个卖家，自然也是他为数不多的朋友之一，联系到他，愿意以低于市场的价格卖给他。Snape 计划好，在这个圣诞节的假期就幻影移形过去，顺便还可以逃离这个节日。

可该死的Dumbledore 居然打乱了他的计划。Snape 诅咒Dumbledore ，也诅咒自己。近二十年的双面间谍身份让他习惯于离开Hogwarts 时向Dumbledore打声招呼，告明去向。可现在，已经是和平年代了，Lord Voldemort 已经被黄金男孩Harry Potter 杀掉了。他也完全没有必要再去向Dumbledore 汇报自己的假日行程安排。然而习惯难改。他今天就不该踏进校长室。Snape 再一次诅咒着自己。

~~0○0○0~~

"_Albus__。" __Snape __径直走进校长室，没等邀请就坐在一把椅子之上。_

"_Severus __，先喝杯茶。" 蓝色的眼睛望着他的员工，对他无礼的行为并不介意，右手一挥，一杯冒着热气的茶漂浮在__Snape __的面前，不容他拒绝。 "有什么我可以帮助你的？"_

"_Albus__，我需要去一趟非洲的赞比西河，那里有上等的魔药原料在等着我。"_

"_什么时候？"_

"_25__号。"_

_Dumbledore __眯起他狡猾的眼睛，打量了__Snape __好一阵，才从嘴里吐出一个词， "不行"_

_Snape __猛然坐正，茶杯里的热水晃了晃，终于还是溅在了他的手上，有点痛，但他管不了那么多，只是愤然地盯着__Dumbledore __， "校长，你不可以。"_

"_亲爱的孩子，我当然可以。" __Dumbledore __在这怒视下依旧微笑，蓝色的眼中闪过淘气的笑意。他看着__Snape __再次控制住自己，又坐回椅子深处，表情满是挫败。他享受了好一阵__Snape __的现状，然后缓缓开口， "我知道你现在想什么。是的，孩子，我感谢你信任我。你本可以一言不发地在节日那天走掉。但你还是提前来告知我了。" __Snape __抬头带着一脸'你知道就让我去，老东西'的神情望着他。__Dumbledore __忽视了那目光中的信息，继续闪着淘气的目光看回去，他相信__Snape __对下面的话题会十分感兴趣。 "当然，你可以去。"_

_Snape __的表情瞬间转为疑惑，接着是'你耍我'的愤怒。_

"_Severus __，你当然可以去。但不是在__25__号。"_

_Snape __再次坐回椅子深处，他早料到__Dumbledore __一定不会放过他，一定坚持让他出席圣诞舞会。那么只要像平时一样，站在阴影中忍受着师生的疯狂几个小时就够了。当然圣诞舞会上的酒还是挺美味的，他可以忽略掉嘈杂，品着酒香。沉浸在个人世界中，反正也不会有人愿意过来打扰他。他可以再无人的阴影中观察那个男孩，最后一次。那个男孩或许会再次成为舞会的焦点。这是__Voldemort __死后的第一个圣诞节，统三年前的那场一样，那个男孩会成为人们争相去力邀的舞伴。只是他现在更加成熟，少了鲁莽，战争促使那个男孩快速地成长。最后一年了，他会利用这个舞会好好观察他，然后将记忆放入冥想盆中。_

"_Severus __，你可以在新年的时候去非洲，领会那些属于你的魔药原料，但你必须参加圣诞舞会。"_

"_唔。" __Snape__早已在思绪中整理好了那晚的计划，当__Dumbledore __说出来时，他只是靠在椅背上，双腿伸向前，懒洋洋地回了一声。_

"_而且，舞会上你必须完成一个任务，我才能答应你新年的出行。"_

"_什么？" __Snape __料到那只老狐狸不会放过他，事情不会就这么简单。_

"_听着。这是圣诞舞会，这是战争后的第一个圣诞舞会，近十年来第一个不在__Voldemort __未下之下的圣诞舞会。我相信多数人都是会享受这个舞会的。" __Snape __给了他认同的一瞥，意思就是'我不是那多数人'。 __Dumbledore __根本不理会他， "我想你也将享受这个舞会。而且，七年级的学生都会参加，这是他们在__Hogwarts__的最后一个圣诞节，这个舞会就有点像他们提前的毕业晚会演习。只是圣诞节__Hogwarts __大厅上方会挂满槲寄生，还有槲寄生下的传统。年轻真好……"_

"_什么任务？" __Snape __不想让__Dumbledore __继续扯远话题，尤其是他不想听到有关七年级离校的提醒，更不用说让他想象在槲寄生下__Harry __亲吻着那满头红发的__Weasley__家最小的女孩。在__Dumbledore __思绪飘逸的间隙打断了他。_

_Dumbledore __被打断地有些茫然，但他并不生气，他好玩地观察了__Snape __一会，直到 __Snape __的脸上写满了不耐烦，他才想起回答__Snape __的问题， "啊，任务很简单。"_

_Snape __被__Dumbledore __就此停住的话弄的更加不耐烦，他喷着鼻息，追加问"到底什么？" 他有预感，校长越是这样，任务越是诡异。也许是让他在全校师生面前跳独舞，__Snape __被自己这个想法吓到了。他呷了口茶以掩饰自己的不安。_

"_十分简单。你要在槲寄生下亲吻__Harry__。"_

_刚喝进口的茶还未来得及咽下，一半茶水卡在嗓子里，一半茶水留在嘴里，还有几滴从他吃惊张开的嘴中顺着嘴角流到了下颌，茶杯也在震惊中掉在地板上碎了。__Snape __被呛得咳嗽了几声，趁着掩嘴咳嗽的机会，他迅速擦掉了嘴边的水滴。_

_Dumbledore __像没事一样，施了一个'快速恢复'咒，茶杯再次完好无损， "是的，亲吻__Harry __，在槲寄生下，在__Hogwarts __大厅内…"_

_Dumbledore __说完继续享受着__Snape __脸上表情的变化，吃惊——迷茫——愤怒。他本来还想接着说一句"在全校师生面前" ， 最后这句话还是被吞了回去。_

"_你说的是你的黄金之狮，战胜了百年最邪恶的巫师__Voldemort __，大难不死的男孩 —— __Harry Potter __？"_

"_是的。" 微笑。 "而且不能是手，不能是脸颊，不能是额头，不能是双眼，不能是其他任何部位，只能是唇。"_

"_Albus__，你不能…这要求…"_

"_很好，__Severus __，你有两个选择：__A__）亲吻__Harry __，然后新年去享受你的魔药；__B__）不亲吻__Harry__，当然你也就不能去非洲了。"_

_Snape __愤怒地站起身。这他妈的根本就不是个选择，至少是个不对等的选择。他来回踱着步子，__Dumbledore __耐心地等着。__Snape __停下来，隔着书桌望进__Dumbledore __的蓝色眼睛，老者没有一点玩笑之意。在那坚持下，__Snape __败下阵来， "你知道。" 说完甩手而去。_

_如果说有谁要来承担，那就让战败__Voldemort __的英雄去承担吧，他拥有一切。现在只是让他被他油腻腻混蛋的老蝙蝠吸血鬼老师吻一下，那男孩当然会感到恶心，当然也包括他那小女友。他才管不了那之后那对小情侣的关系会怎样发展。有任何抱怨去找校长，梅林知道他其实也是受害者。__Snape __边想边回到地窖。_

_校长室内，__Dumbledore __望着 __Snape __离去愤然甩上的门，摇了摇头。他看向他的凤凰， "__Fawkes __，你把__Minerva __找来。"_

~~0○0○0~~

Snape 依旧很生气。

Dumbledore 怎么可能让他去完成这样的任务。校长到底是抱着怎样的一种心态，而且校长知不知道他对Harry 是怎样的感觉。要让他亲吻Harry ，不是其他地方，偏偏是那诱人的双唇。 如果按照Snape 内心真实的想法，他其实十分乐意执行这个任务，不会鲁莽，一切都是校长的意思，如果有人怀疑到的话，他可以用这个来作为借口。可是，Snape 担心自己的控制力，他害怕一旦吻上去自己会舍不得离开那片双唇，本来有的很好的借口这种情况说起来都会显得苍白无力。他不能让Harry 知道他的感情。然而，该死的Dumbledore 却破坏了一切。

Snape 的思绪不由的从Harry 的双唇开始，想象着那双碧绿的眼睛在他的吻中开始迷离，双唇带着吻后的红肿，他的手可以从脖颈开始往下……

该死。Snape 诅咒自己。他不能再想下去，起身走进浴室间，去解决刚刚唤起的生理问题。

一只家养小精灵端着晚餐出现在地窖，将晚餐放在桌上，准备离去。他听到了从卧室那边传来的声音，不由浑身打了个哆嗦，将脑袋狠狠撞在墙上，"不，不…那不是Snape 教授。Snape 教授从来不会说脏话，Snape 教授也不会诅咒Dumbledore教授和Harry Potter 先生…那不会是Snape…" 在自言自语中，家养小精灵消失了。

~~0○0○0~~

"嘿，兄弟，这回圣诞节舞会，你挑选谁作你的舞伴？" Ron 嘴里塞满了吃的，口齿不清地问Harry 。

自从12月初以来，每个人都在为这场误会蠢蠢欲动，女孩子的目光一刻也没有离开过战争英雄Harry Potter 。然而当事人自己却毫不自知，从未表现过对哪一个人有一点的热情，仿佛圣诞舞会和他没有关系。

成为全校女性甚至个别男性追逐的目标，这令Ron 有小小的嫉妒，当然他只对女孩感兴趣，不过嫉妒归嫉妒，他已经有了女友，就算有再多的女孩倾心他，他还是会邀请Hermione 作为舞伴的。

"唔，还没。" Harry 含糊回答了一句。

当战争结束，Ron 本以为Harry 会和Ginny 在一起，可没想到他们两却和平分手。Ron 感到有点小失落，他本来可以和Harry 更亲的。如果没有分手，Harry 的舞伴一定会是Ginny ，然而现在Ginny 却已经答应做Dean 的舞伴了，而Harry 也无所谓。Ron 想再次重燃Harry&Ginny 之爱的想法收到了现实的打击。

"Harry ，没有几天就是圣诞节了，如果你再不快点，好女孩就都没有了。她们虽然都乐意等你，可你一直这样犹豫不决下去，她们都会离开的。"

"唔。" Harry 往嘴里塞了一勺饭，以此找个借口不方便讲话，他真的不想讨论这个话题。其实Harry 根本就不想参加这个圣诞舞会，他根本不想找人作舞伴。好吧，除了一个人，而那个人根本就不可能作他的舞伴。好在这不像三强争霸赛，那年需要他领舞。今年他不打算找舞伴，不打算跳舞。正如Ron 说的，如果他再这样犹豫不决，那些女孩都会离开的。很好，反正她们想要的或许只是'黄金Potter 舞伴' 的头衔。那么，就让她们通通远离他吧。他只想静静呆着，如果他的运气足够好，那么那袭黑衣会出现在舞会中。不过以他对Snape 的了解，那位魔药大师一定更乐意在地窖中享受美酒而不是在大厅中忍受喧闹。

Harry 转头扫了一眼教师席，Snape 正拿着刀叉，仔细地切下一小块羊羔肉，然后用叉子送入口中。优雅。他的舌头还伸出来舔了舔粘在唇上的调料。

"哦~" Harry 在心里呻吟了一声。Snape 那个混蛋，只一个动作就能挑逗起他的情欲。Harry 想让那双手放在自己的身上，想让那双唇贴上自己的，想让那舌头舔遍自己的身躯。

"Shit！" Harry 低声骂了一句，扔下还未吃完的晚饭，狂奔出了Hogwarts 大厅。他很庆幸巫师袍足够宽大到遮住他底下的小帐篷。他现在急需回到寝室处理刚刚引起的生理反应。

Harry 没有看到他离开时注视着他的三道目光。一道来自Dumbledore ，一道来自Snape ，一道来自Hermione 。

~~0○0○0~~

"哎。" Harry 盯着床上，床头柜上，地上堆满的礼物，深深地叹了口气。这么多的礼物，深深地叹了口气。这么多的礼物，没有一件是他真正想得到的。当然除了Weasley 一家，Hermione ，Hagrid 及Dumbledore 。这里面有多少他甚至连礼物的主人都不认识。

Harry 摇了摇头，他在期待什么呢。Snape 不是那种会过圣诞节的人，更别提给人准备礼物了。就算有，这个人怎么也不可能是他。

Harry 挣扎了很久，他在犹豫要不要给他的魔药教授准备一份圣诞礼物。战争期间他们俩的关系相处的十分之好，如果还是像那样的关系，Harry 会毫不犹豫，作为一个同伴，一个朋友。可战后回到学校，Snape 依旧表现的如此混蛋，好似战时矛盾的缓和不曾发生一样，Snape 根本不愿将他看做是朋友。

这是Hogwarts 最后一年了，不，已经不到一年的时间了。一旦离开学校，他再也没有什么理由接近Snape 了。就算Hogwarts 永远欢迎他回来做客，可他相信Snape 才不会像其他教授那样欢迎他，会坐下来和他喝茶聊天。

应该做些什么，为Snape 做些什么。他从来就没有好好感激过Snape。 礼物不能太私人化，Snape 不会接受这样的礼物，或许还会好好羞辱他一番。Harry 只想送上一些能帮助Snape 又能表达自己的谢意同时又不私人化的东西作为礼物。这是他和Snape 之间的第一份也是最后一份礼物，或许这也是对这份无望的感情的一个终结。Harry 不想带着痛苦继续生活下去，是时候走出来了。

Harry 想着Snape ，想着战争，想着圣诞节，想着礼物。突然间他想到了一个地方，抛下了满屋的礼物，夺门而出。

~~0○0○0~~

晚餐时期，Hogwarts 大厅已经沸腾了。Snape无法忍受这种节日欢闹的气氛，吃晚饭他就走回他清静的地窖。

没错，Snape 的心情十分不爽。这有很多原因。

首先，今天已经是平安夜了。他能想到Dumbledore 会硬塞给他一包甜到粘牙的各种口味的奶糖，并毫不羞耻地从他这里要走一瓶上等威士忌作为圣诞回礼。至于McGonagall ，他只希望今年不要再是什么类似情趣内裤这种太私人化的东西了，他才不会回任何礼物的。想想回她一个对等的礼物穿在McGonagall 身上，还不如杀了他的好。

其实最主要扰乱他心情的还是明天的舞会，他到底应该怎样对待Potter 。刚刚那小子在吃饭的时候明显心不在焉，难道他迫不及待地要和那红发女孩共舞吗。那也要等到明晚才行。明天白天七年级还会有一节魔药课呢，Snape 决定让那些小傻瓜们从圣诞氛围中清醒一下。

Snape 对着守门的小蛇说出密语，门打开了，正对面前的书桌上放着一个包装好的盒子，看起来像个圣诞礼物。Snape 皱起眉，从家具摆设来看，这是他的地窖，没错，而且房间的防御魔法没有遭到强行破坏，一定是猫头鹰送来的。除了Dumbledore 和McGonagall ，没有人会送他圣诞礼物，而那两个人都不会如此费心准备。那这个到底会是谁送的。他盯着盒子看了很久，用魔法检测了一遍，没有黑魔法的痕迹。包装纸是暗绿色的，用银色的丝带包扎着，非常的Slytherin 。盒子旁立着一张浅绿色的贺卡，上面有黑色的墨迹 "Profession Snape" 。

Snape 拿起卡片，字迹看起来拼命想写得工整些，不过依旧丑陋。不用再多的信息了，只这两个词就够了，Snape 太熟悉这个字迹了。 他的嘴角不由微微上扬，形成一个不易察觉的微笑。Snape 把卡片翻到背面：

Snape 教授，

我从来没有好好感谢过您，不光是战争中，而是为了您做的一切。我想如果送您一件圣诞礼物，您一定会十分不屑。

但我依旧想要做些什么来表达我的感激之情。我去问了Pomfrey 夫人，医疗室的常备魔药缺了好些，我已经将它们都酿制好了。虽然我的魔药水平，您一定会……您知道的。但战争期间，您也不能否认我学到了许多，尤其是在魔药方面。我想这种基本常用魔药我应该可以正确地酿制出来。现在我把它们都送给您，您可以检查过后给Pomfrey 夫人送去，或是您觉得不合格丢掉它们也无所谓。

我想，如果最后我说'祝圣诞快乐'，您一定会诅咒我的，那我还是不说了。

Harry Potter

Snape 放下卡片，拆掉包装，打开盒子，魔药整整齐齐的摆放在里面。Snape 一瓶瓶地检查里面的魔药。非常充沛的补给量，看来这个Gryffindor 花了相当的时间来准备。检视完所有的魔药，Snape 感到兴奋，是的，这些魔药何止是正确被酿造，简直是完美。看来这小子没有忘记战争中学到的。

将魔药收到储藏柜中，Snape 明天会将这些魔药送到医疗室中。

这是个非常好的圣诞礼物，Snape 这样想着，带着满足和一丝高兴躺上了床。

他完全忘记了刚才心情不爽的主要原因。

明天，他将如何捕获Harry 的双唇？

~~0○0○0~~

"我敢说世界上没有一个人能比他更让人讨厌的了。那只油腻腻的黑蝙蝠，该死的食死徒！" Ron 刚从魔药教室出来就像两位好友抱怨着。

"Ron ，Snape 教授是我们这边的间谍。我以为战争能让你学到些东西。" Hermione 微微皱眉，对他男友的说辞很是不满。

"OK ，OK 。" Ron 耸耸肩，他可不想在圣诞节这天和Hermione 争吵。"总之，他就不能像其他教授那样，今天可是圣诞节啊，你看看他刚才，差点就要给Harry 一个留堂了！"

"我敢保证，就算明天Voldemort 明天复活，Snape 今天的课堂还是会维持他一贯的风格的。" Harry 丢给Ron 一个假笑， "而且，战后他都没有罚我留堂过，不是吗？"

虽然表面对着Ron 露齿微笑，可Harry 的心里并不这样。是的，战争结束后，七年级的课程已经进行快一半了，Snape 再也没有给过Harry 留堂。无论Harry 做了什么，课堂上Snape 都只是扣足学院分，恶毒的话语像刀锋一样擦过每个Gryffindor 的脑袋。Harry 渴望着Snape 的留堂，渴望着能和Snape 交流，即使让他去解剖最恶心的弗洛伯毛虫，他都愿意。只唯一的一次，Harry 想起了那一次在希望边缘的魔药课。

"_不要将奎宁和火蟹的脑液在空气中混合，" __Harry __一脸绝望地望着他的魔药同伴，这次的魔药将会再次失败，"你应该分别把它们放在钳锅中，在药水中混合它们。" 没错，书上写的是同时倒进钳锅，但在空气中的混合，火钳的脑液能提升好几倍奎宁的效果，而这一点对这剂药水是多余的。正确做法应该是分别装在两个容器中，然后同时从钳锅两边一起倒入酿制的魔药中。_

_Harry __再次望了一眼制作失败的药水，__Neville __应经将在空气中混合的奎宁和火蟹的脑液一股脑地全部倒进了钳锅中。十秒钟后，钳锅的药水开始变成深蓝色——真正的应该是亮蓝色，并且向外喷着不同寻常的气泡。"__Neville __，你在这之前加了什么？"_

"_恩，碾碎的曼德拉草的种子。" __Neville __十分小声的回答，他不确信自己是不是做对了。_

_Harry __扫了一眼他的杵臼，天呐，剩下的那点足够说明曼德拉草种子根本不是被碾碎的，而是被砸碎的。这样做当然有很大的缺点，碾这个动作能使种子受力均匀，而砸虽然结果看起来差不多，但却在粉末中会残渣大小不等的颗粒。_

_钳锅中的气泡越冒越大，越冒越剧烈。__Harry __突然想到了什么，"哦，不——" 他无力地喊了一声，感到恐惧。本来没有被碾磨均匀的曼德拉草种子或是奎宁和火蟹鳌钳空气中的结合都只是会造成魔药的失败。增强的奎宁效力会与不规则的曼德拉草种子发生剧烈反应，被喷溅到就会对光严重敏感。这是在白天，要是发生这种事情，谁能忍受在太阳的照耀。明显得，魔药已经在钳锅里开始翻腾。"__Neville __，快走开——"_

_Neville __根本就没反应过来__Harry __的话语，他还正想开口询问，就被__Harry __一掌推开了。魔药爆发了出来，刚好喷在__Neville __刚站的地方，淋在了__Harry __伸出的双臂上。顿时一阵揪心的疼痛，__Harry __尖叫了一声倒在地上。他将胳膊尽力压在身下，他很感激地窖里的阳光根本就不充足，但这毕竟是白天。疼痛折磨的他无法思考，他的双臂现在一定是红肿的，还带着水泡。他剩下的一点意识感到__Snape __走下了讲台，他一点也不怀疑__Snape __一定会从桌子上残留的成分分析出发生了什么。果然，__Snape __迅速给他施了一个黑暗咒，疼痛缓解了。虽然什么也看不到，但他感到__Snape __将他抱了起来，应该是送往医疗室。_

_战后的第一次，__Harry __能近距离地接触到__Snape __，他可以感受到__Snape __的身体在颤抖，__Harry __知道他现在一定已经狂怒了，因为他连__Gryffindor __的分都忘记扣了。__Harry __现在可管不了那么多，他向那个怀抱又蹭进了一些。_

_Pomfrey __夫人很好地对__Harry __做了一次全身检查，除了胳膊一切都还好。只是至少两天，__Harry__必须呆在黑暗中度过，直到__Pomfrey __能确认他痊愈，准许他离开。_

_这点__Harry __到无所谓，他还沉浸在刚刚感受到的__Snape __怀抱的温暖中。虽然看不见，他可以想象出__Neville __这回在__Snape__的毒舌攻击下是怎样的表现。_

"_Potter __，我知道虽然在黑暗中，但你依旧能听到我的声音。" __Snape __转过身，"因为你的无知，等你好了之后，一周的留堂。" 有那么一瞬间，__Snape __仿佛看到了__Harry __的眼睛亮了起来，他继续说，"和__Filch __一起。还有，__Gryffindor __扣五十分。" 然后，__Snape__头也不回地走出了医疗室。只留下__Harry __一人在黑暗中叹了口气。他想在__Snape __那留堂服务，而不是跟着__Filch__。_

"愚蠢的Gryffindor ，难道Voldemort 不是死在了你的手上吗，Potter ？他又怎么会在明天复活？还是说你愚弄了魔法界，根本没有杀死黑魔王？为你的言行，Gryffindor 扣十分。" 丝滑的声音将Harry拉回现实，"还有，Weasley 先生，我很高兴因为你，Gryffindor 再次丢掉十分。"

Snape 不再理会还站在走廊中的三人组，他要尽快回到他的地窖中。天知道，他有多么大的自制力来约束自己不要给Harry 一个留堂。他不敢确定如果单独和那小子呆在一起，他是不是会做出一些有违常规的事情来。他不想选择继续保持战时的那种友谊，他不想作为一个朋友去庆祝Harry 日后的生活，或许恭贺他的婚礼以及一大堆的小Potter 。如果选择做Harry 的朋友，他知道他们俩的关系会相处的很好，但他不知道自己能不能一点都不表现地去恭贺Harry 日后与别人生活在一起的日子。 Snape 不想要那种得到了Harry 的友情之后又毁于一旦的冒险，他宁可选择从来不与Harry 做朋友这种生活。

几个月来，Snape 将魔药课再次变成Hogwarts 最令人恐惧的课堂。即使一些愚蠢的Gryffindor 会不停的炸掉钳锅，他也只是扣完分就了事，顶多加上几句他标志性的评语。只是那唯一的一次，他给了Harry 留堂。Snape 闭上眼睛，他现在想起当时在魔药教室的情景，还是心有余悸。他太愤怒了，那个白痴Longbottom 居然犯了那个致命的错误，如果不是他及时处理，这一事故差点就要了黄金男孩的命，谁能在那种情况下给自己施咒或是继续忍受阳光残暴的亲吻。相信预言家日报会很乐意报道一篇"杀掉黑魔王的'活下来的男孩'终于成功被同学杀死"的文章。Snape 犹记得Harry 当时倒在教室的地板上，耳边充斥着尖叫声。他记不清自己是如何走下讲台，来到Harry 的身边，如何在看到桌上残存的原料推测出事情始末后控制住自己的惊愕，如何用颤抖的手挥舞魔杖在Harry身边施了一个黑暗咒，如何轻柔地抱起Harry ，送到医疗室中，如何在愤怒中批评者Longbottom ，即使那男孩眼中充满了恐惧与悔意。他给了Harry 一周与Filch 一起的留堂。这个爱找麻烦的男孩即使战争过后，即使没有了Voldemort还是一样，从来不知如何照顾好自己。

Snape 踏进他的地窖，坐进他最舒服的椅子里，现在他最迫切要解决的问题是今天晚上的圣诞舞会，他到底要怎样来完成校长的任务而不吐露心声。

~~0○0○0~~

"接下来是最后一节课了，然后我们就可以去参加舞会了。" 刚才的小插曲并没有影响Ron 对舞会期待的好心情。

狮院三人组从地窖走廊出来，走向他们变形术的教室。圣诞节前的最后一节课是他们本院院长的课。虽然McGonagall 也很严厉，但在这一天她对学生也宽容了一些。总之，最后一节课十分容易就熬了过去。

下课铃响过，每个人都开始收拾书包，离开，准备即将到来的舞会。

"Granger 小姐，请留一下。"

三人组都抬头望着McGonagall 教授，居然会在课后留下Hermione ，这个想法Harry 和Ron 怎样都想不通。然而McGonagall 却微笑的望着他们。Hermione 给了他们俩一个眼色，示意他们先走，稍后她会告诉他们的。

Harry 和Ron 带着一脸疑惑离开变形术教室。Ron 的心却已经飞到了一会的舞会上了。

"Granger 小姐，请问你今晚的舞伴是Weasley 先生吗？"

"是的。" Hermione 不清楚为什么McGonagall 教授会问她这个问题。她还以为会是和学习方面有关的事情。

"那么，我们的Potter 先生的舞伴有选好吗？"

Harry ？怎么连McGonagall 教授都开始关心起Harry 的舞伴，"教授，Harry并没有找舞伴。" Hermione 据实回答。

"那么，Potter 先生是不准备在今晚的舞会中跳舞了是吗。"

"不，教授，我认为他不会跳舞。"

"这样——"

Hermione 看到McGonagall 教授的眼神中闪现出一丝只有在校长的眼中才能看到的狡黠。她当然知道Harry 在想什么，只不过Harry 不愿意说，她也就当做不知道。或许等离开了学校，Harry 能真正放下。

"Granger 小姐，我可以请你帮个忙吗？"

"什么，教授？" Hermione 觉得自己已经快被McGonagall 弄晕了，这个一点也不像她平时的学院院长，而更像是一个女版的Dumbledore 。

"其实，很简单。你知道，圣诞舞会的传统，教师们也都会出席并且跳舞。" McGonagall 看到Hermione 点了点头，她继续说，"那么，能请你在看到我进入舞池开始跳舞的时候，你就去邀请Potter 先生跳一支舞。并且在这支舞的过程中，尽量来到我的身边。"

McGonagall 教授跳舞，她要邀请Harry 跳舞，带着Harry 去McGonagall 教授身边。她的潜意识中感到McGonagall 教授一定在策划着什么，而且这应该是校长的指示。可她感到脑中的拼图还少了那么一块，就是想不出教授们这样做的背后的目的。反正一定不会是得知Harry 不打算跳舞而采用这种办法拖他下舞池。

这种请求是不容拒绝的，Hermione 根本就不可能不答应。不过她也不想一回去就告诉另外两个人刚才的谈话内容，尤其是在她还没有知道答案之前。

~~0○0○0~~

节日的气氛充斥着城堡的每一个角落，就连地窖都没能逃脱。Dumbledore 特意嘱咐家养小精灵们对地窖走廊做一番圣诞布置，这里要比平时灯火通明，多了许多跳动着的欢乐的火把。自然Snape 的办公室和卧室是这场圣诞狂潮中唯一的一片净土。Dumbledore 就差给他的房间正中央挂上槲寄生了。Snape 叹了口气，现在不管他走到哪里都会提醒他与校长的交易 —— 好像他会忘记似的，当然他可以选择不出房门，不过这不现实。

Hogwarts 大厅中原来四个学院就餐的桌子已经收拾起来了。沿墙摆放着一条长桌，上面堆满了食物，旁边是与学生人数相差悬殊的椅子。 '都去跳舞吧' 这就是校长的意思。大厅的装饰没有采用任何单一学院的主色调，而是很好地将他们融合为一体。今天晚上这里只会有Hogwarts ，而不是Gryffindor ，不是Slytherin ，不是Ravenclaw ，也不是Hufflepuff 。四学院的院旗和Hogwarts 小憩悬挂在大厅正门直对的那面墙上。幽灵们和漂移的火把们在空中共舞着。当然，还有一点是绝对不会忘记的，大厅正中吊顶的下方挂着一个巨大的槲寄生，因施了魔法在自己打着转，在它旁边还环绕着一圈小些的槲寄生。这爱情的催化剂对这些即将毕业的年轻巫师们是多么好的一个表白机会。

小个子的Flitwick 教授带着他的乐队早已站在五面旗帜下等待着舞会的开始。按照传统，大家要一起先合唱校歌。Dumbledore 魔杖一挥，歌词漂浮在上空，每个人都可以看到。还没等他还下令开始，学生们就已熟门熟路地自顾自地唱了起来，每个人都选择自己的旋律来唱这些歌词。校歌结束后，Dumbledore 用 '声音洪亮' 使所有人都能听清他的声音， "我就直说一句话，圣诞舞会现在开始，大家尽情地玩吧。"

~~0○0○0~~

"Harry ，你不会真的没有邀请舞伴吧！" Ron 一脸不信地看着他的好友。

"Ron ，不用管我。去和Hermione 跳舞吧，好好享受你们自己吧。我知道你们两个期盼这个许久了。"

Harry 将他的两个好友推进了舞池，又回到原位坐下。他拿起一杯黄油啤酒小啜一口，看着跳舞的Ron 和Hermione 。是的，他是打心底为他们俩感到高兴。在经历了残酷艰难的战争过后，他们存活了下来，并且找到了彼此。Harry 想不出有什么能不为他俩祝福的。

随意地却又带着故意，Harry 瞥了一眼教职员工那边，有些教授们也都像学生们一样步入了舞池。Dumbledore 对他友好地笑了笑，Harry 回了一个微笑，他觉得校长的双眸今晚特别明亮，也许是节日气氛的欢闹，也许是含了酒精的饮料的催化。Harry 并没有在那群人中看到他熟悉的一袭黑袍。他在期待着什么呢，Snape 根本就不大可能出现在这种场合。既然见不到，呆在这也没有什么意义了。他想着也许等会找一个好借口回他的寝室才是最佳决定。

正在他思索的时候，姗姗来迟的Snape 由教职员工通道买入大厅。Harry 简直无法将目光从那翻滚的长袍，优雅的身姿上移开。他看见Dumbledore 向Snape 微笑地点点头，明亮的眼睛闪了闪。而Snape 则是恼怒地瞪了校长一眼，从桌上抓起一杯威士忌，转身退到了一边阴暗的地方。即使Harry 离他很远，即使黑暗中看不到他的表情与眼神，他还是能感受到Snape 在生气。他的嘴角勾起一个笑容，将目光从那片阴影处收回。一定是Dumbledore 强迫Snape 来参加这场舞会的，他在心里默默感谢着校长。现在，Snape 也在这个房间中，他就有了继续待下去的理由。虽不能每秒都注意着他的魔药教授，天知道Harry 多想这样，但只要他在这里，偶尔能看上一眼，他就心满意足了。

Snape 觉得有些不对，那个小子并不在舞池中，本该和他搂在一起的红发女孩这时却在他室友的双臂中，而且还颇为亲密。这是怎么回事！那个Potter 小子竟然坐在一旁，拿着黄油啤酒，呆呆地望着跳舞的人群，梁上的表情不是失落，而是满足。Snape 彻底迷惑了。

Dumbledore 悄悄地靠近阴影，沉思中的Snape 并没注意到，校长轻轻咳了一声引起Snape 的注意。

'该死的' Snape 在心里骂了一句， "Albus ，不用你特意过来提醒，我清楚地记得我们之间的交易。"

"放轻松，孩子。我来不是为了提醒你那个交易的。" Dumbledore 拍了拍Snape 的肩膀。

"那是为了什么？" Snape 没好气地喷着鼻息，他不想再被这个老狐狸有任何算计了。

"为了学院的融合，今晚你是否应该去邀请Minerva 跳支舞。" 看到Snape 刚好发火，Dumbledore 又补充了一句， "就像以往那样。"

Snape 将那句到嘴边的 '你要求太多了' 咽了回去。是的，以前Dumbledore 也因学院融合为由让他和Minerva 一起跳舞，或是两人一起作为Hogwarts 交际舞教师教授那些小傻瓜们怎样跳舞。他不得不承认，在Hogwarts 里，Minerva 是除Dumbledore 以外，唯一和他有私交的人，虽然不深，虽然他依旧讨厌Gryffindor 的鲁莽，但Minerva 的舞姿确实不错。

"我知道了。" Snape 又呷了一口威士忌。

Dumbledore 带着一脸诡计得逞的笑容离开了，顺眼还超Harry 的方向看了一眼，只是后者根本没有看他。

~~0○0○0~~

"好热，好热。快给我拿点饮料。" Ron 大喊着朝Harry 走过去。Hermione 跟在他的身后，她朝教职员工那边的McGonagall 教授扫了一眼，后者正在跟校长聊天。他对McGonagall 教授下午的话更加疑惑了。

Hermione 思索着，却被Ron 的尖叫打断了。好在大厅里本身就很嘈杂，没有多少人注意到这边的变故。

"该死的Ron ，你在鬼叫什么？"

Ron 震惊了半天才回过神来，他闭上张的过大的嘴，擦了擦流到下巴的饮料。手指向教师席， "你们看，那个老蝙蝠居然在邀请McGonagall 共舞，我们的院长一定会拒绝他的。"

Harry 和Hermione 都顺着Ron 手指的方向望去，Snape 弯曲的上身刚刚直起来，又走到一边去了。无疑，Snape 用了最正式的社交礼仪。Harry 一脸不可置信地望着Snape ，如果McGonagall 答应了，那他就有机会看到Snape 的舞姿了。Hermione 看着McGonagall 教授，对方对她微笑着点了点头。一瞬间，曾经差了一块的拼图现在完整了，她知道McGonagall 教授的用意了。

"Ron ，我想你不介意下一支舞我和Harry 跳吧。" Hermione 看着正在大吃的男友。

"什么？" Harry 听见自己的名字，转回头， "哦，不，Hermione ，不用了，你和Ron 去跳吧，不用管我，真的。" 这当然只是一半真相，最主要的是Harry 想坐在那里看着Snape 跳舞。

"去吧，Harry ，我们不能让你一直坐在这里来度过这个美妙的圣诞夜晚。" Ron 嘴里塞满了食物口齿不清地说道。

Hermione 瞪了他男友一眼， "Harry ，拒绝一位女士的邀请真的是绅士行为吗？"

Harry 震惊地望着Hermione ，她怎么能将这个理由拿来说服他，不过这很管用。 "好吧。" Harry 懊恼地回道。

~~0○0○0~~

舞曲响起，Snape 走到McGonagall 面前，微弯上身，伸出右手，手心朝上，McGonagall 伸出左手，轻轻搭在伸过来的那只纤细的手上。Snape 牵着McGonagall 来到大厅中间。优雅的舞步，完美的旋转，和谐的配合。有那么十几秒，大厅中只有这一对舞者，大家都被吸引了，完全忘记了这两个人中的一个是他们评选出最令人讨厌的魔药大师。又过了几秒，大家才从自我石化状态中清醒过来，一对一对地走向舞池。

"Harry 我们走吧。"

"哦，哦。" Harry 的大脑还没回复过来，艰难地咽下一口唾液，任由Hermione 拉着他。即使在跳舞的过程中，他的目光还是在不断地追随着那个身影。现在，他更加后悔答应Hermione 来跳舞，他应该与她跳下一支或者下下一支或者干脆拒绝，而不是该死的这支舞。

Hermione 带着不在状态的Harry 在舞池中旋转着，一点一点不易察觉地向两个教授的范围靠近。她在心里叹了口气，'哎，Harry ，也许一会你会更加不在状态。'

Harry 的脑中现在充满了Snape ，对Hermione 的小计划没有一丝察觉。等他意识到时，已经太晚了。与Snape 的距离如此之近，他感到心脏的跳动快到自己已不能承受。 "Hermione......"

"Granger 小姐……" Harry 还未来得及说完，就被McGonagall 教授打断了，他在心里诅咒着自己，现在想不被Snape 看到都是不可能的了。 "我想下午关于变形术的问题你已经弄清楚了。"

"是的，McGonagall 教授。不过还有一个小地方需要改进。" Hermione 对着McGonagall 眨了眨眼睛，对方回给她一个微笑，很满意她的回答。

"那么，我假设Potter 先生并不介意交换一下舞伴。" 完全不理会Snape 的震惊，McGonagall 看着Harry， "好让我们能深入探讨一下。"

"什么？" Harry 大脑跟不上刚才那句话的运转，惊乱之间跳错了舞步。

"哦，Harry ，你踩到我了。" Hermione 吃痛，喊了一句。

"对…对不起......"

"不用担心，Snape 教授会是很好的交谊舞老师的。" McGonagall 说着松开了与Snape 握着的手。

有两三秒的时间，Snape 和Harry 谁也没动。舞会的这个小插曲除了当事人，就只有Dumbledore 注意到了。

"过来，Potter 。" Snape 走上前一步，握起Harry 的手。

在接触的瞬间，仿佛有一阵电流通便全身，Harry 快要无力支撑自己的身体了。

"Potter ，你需要生骨水吗？" Snape 嘲讽了一句。

听到这句，Harry 稍稍镇定了一些，他不能搞砸这一切。只是他的手被温柔地握着，他可以看见近在咫尺的幻想了许久的黑袍，他可以闻到对面这个人身上微微的淡淡魔药清香，这在战争中总能让他平静下来。

与Snape 跳舞绝对是一种享受。Snape 是一名出色的舞者，他不用多想，只要跟着对方的脚步就可以了。在Snape 带着他旋转的时候，Harry 感觉自己仿佛飞上了天。

"真可悲，Potter 先生的言语水平已经退化到了婴儿水平，连一个完整的句子都说不出来了。"

"教授……" Harry 脸红了，不是他不想交谈，一方面是因为他没想好说什么，更主要是因为他不想打断现在的气氛。

"谢谢。" Snape 以事不关己的口吻说道， "为了那些魔药。"

Harry 惊讶地抬起头，看着Snape ，他没想到Snape 会收下，并且还会感谢他，心里有一种小小的满足感在窜动。

"好了，Potter ，闭上你惊讶的嘴。" Snape 看到了隐藏在那片干燥打断唇畔后粉嫩的舌头。他是多么想润湿那红唇，吮吸那舌头。

Harry 尴尬地低下头， "教授，不用谢，这是……" Harry 的声音越来越小。

真受不了，这小子平时不都是'Snape''Snape' 地叫他，这会怎么这么有礼貌。鉴于他一会即将要做的事，他可受不了这个称呼， "Severus……"

"恩？" Harry 再次困惑地抬起头看着Snape ，只见Snape 的脸越来越近，他屏住了呼吸。

"Harry ，槲寄生的传统。" Snape 轻柔地对着Harry 的耳边吐气，Harry 完全被迷惑在了这声音中。他闭上了双眼，用其他感官来感受Snape 的气息。

就在他快要溺死在这种气息中时，他感到有什么东西覆上了他的双唇。

Snape 吻上了Harry ，他原本只打算蜻蜓点水般地轻碰一下就好，可当他与Harry 双唇接触的刹那，一切自控都被抛到了九霄云外，他无法自已地在Harry 的双唇上流连，挤压着，啃食着。用他的舌尖描绘着双唇上每一条缝隙，在唇畔间一下一下的探进，企图撬开这美妙的唇去品尝里面的美味。

Harry 的大脑一片空白，他只知道Snape 在吻他，身体的所有血液由于这个认知迅速向下冲，他不由地抓紧了Snape 的手臂，呻吟出声。

这声呻吟就像是某种邀请，Snape 的舌滑进了进去。细细地舔遍每一颗贝齿，然后继续向内探进，一下下地划过口腔上颚。Snape 将Harry 的手从自己的手臂上移开，把Harry 拉进，双臂环绕着他，将他抱在怀中。Harry 全身一阵颤抖，将身体贴的更近了。

在上颚品尝够了，Snape 终于放弃了那里，寻找到Harry 的舌与之纠缠起来。Harry 的双手不由搂上Snape 的脖子，一只手插进柔软的头发中，将他的头向下拉的更近，加深这亲吻。

得到回应的Snape 将Harry 抱的更近，舌头在口腔中推得更深。他感受到Harry 的勃起顶着他的大腿，一下一下扭动着蹭着。

最终，两个人不得不由于缺氧而分开。Harry 面颊红润，双眼紧闭，胳膊还挂在Snape 的脖子上，他将头靠在Snape 的肩上，大口喘息着。

Snape 紧紧抱着他没有松手，Harry 还是在他身上蹭着自己的勃起。这个挑逗太诱人了，Snape 完全忘记了先前交易的确切内容。 "卧室？" 他在Harry 耳边轻吐一声。

"嗯。" Harry 用比耳语还轻的声音回答了他，依旧没有停止下生的动作。

两个人狼狈地拉扯着离开了大厅向地窖走去。只是他们谁也无暇顾及身后的景象。

就在刚才，他们接吻的瞬间，除了三个人，整个大厅，包括幽灵们都震惊了。然后，一阵欢呼，大家都开始效仿着去找人完成找个槲寄生的传统。

Dumbledore 的蓝眼睛闪烁出狡猾的笑意。也许巫师界应该给Hogwarts 颁发一个类似麻瓜吉尼斯的奖 —— 同时接吻人数最多的地点。

~~0○0○0~~

地窖的门被粗暴地打开有关上，两个人都来不及褪去衣衫就在对方的身上开始探索，嘴唇疯狂地找寻着彼此的。

Snape 将Harry 向后推抵至墙，紧紧压着他，手伸进他的巫师袍内，解开了裤子的纽扣，探了进去，寻找他灼热的坚挺。

Harry 大声呻吟起来，头向后仰起，下身努力地向前挺，一条腿抬起勾住Snape 的身体。Snape 吻上那白皙的脖颈，慢慢向上在耳垂处移动，同时手上的动作也没停下来，先是缓慢地套弄，接着速度越来越快。他知道Harry 就快出来了，于是更加卖力手上的动作。

"我爱你 —— " 随着白光一闪，Harry 释放了出来，并喊出了心底最深的一句话。

Harry 的精液喷溅在裤子衣服以及Snape 的手上。仿佛这有着过百度的高温，Snape 缩回手，一脸不相信地盯着Harry 。这不可能。Harry 不可能对他有这样的感情，着一切也许只是刚才那一瞬他的幻觉，也许他太想要Harry了，才在那一刻挺高自己最想听到的话从Harry 嘴里说出来。他的一只手还搭在Harry 的肩上，支撑着他。

Harry 依旧处在高潮的余韵中，刚才的刺激已经超过他所能承受的太多了。他靠在墙上，双腿颤抖着，只有依靠Snape 的力量才勉强没有滑坐到地上。

过了许久，Harry 终于恢复过来，他感到有一个灼烈的目光在注视着他，缓缓地睁开眼睛，正对上Snape 黝黑的双眸。他应该是在大厅中参加舞会的啊，怎么会来到地窖中。猛然间，Harry 的眼睛睁大，他记起他和Snape 在跳舞，然后Snape 吻了他，他也回吻了。再然后，就在刚才他在Snape 的手中释放了，并且说出了那句话。被那目光审视地有点不自主，Harry 移开眼睛，看向地板，地板上还零星地有几滴刚从他体内喷出的乳白的液体，提醒着他刚发生的一切。Snape 的左手依旧在他的肩上，没有收回的意思。

"教授，我……" Harry 不知所措的，两手十指纠缠着，手心中都是汗。

"Severus 。" Snape 不带感情地说道， "我想我刚才就已经给了你这个许可。"

Harry 没有回答，Snape 叹了一口气，他抬起Harry 的下巴，迫使他的目光直视过来，不允许逃避。 "你刚才说什么？"

Harry 闭上眼睛，他想从这里逃走，如果有可能他希望这一切都不曾发生。如果Snape 知道了他的感情，也许他们之间连那本已存在的最微弱的师生联系都会破灭，也许他和Snape 会真正成为陌路人。如果他没有说出那句话，这一切发生后，他是否有希望偶尔能从Snape 这里得到几个激情的热吻或者更甚，几场酣畅淋漓的性。而现在，着句话一旦说出之后，一切都会不一样了。带着绝望的痛苦与Gryffindor 的勇气，Harry 睁开眼，望进那一抹黝黑中。

深邃地没有一丝感情，但当你探到底时，会感受到一丝关怀与急迫。

"我爱你。" Harry 缓缓说出，他没有移开目光， "Severus 。"

绿色的眼眸中只闪现出真诚，热情，绝望和苦涩。一丝不易察觉的微笑浮现在Severus 的脸上， "也许，我们现在需要一张床。"

Harry 有些困惑地看着Severus ，他的魔药教授听到那句话并没有将他赶出地窖。他看到了Severus 脸上难得一见的微笑。也许，一切是不一样了，只不过和他想的正好相反。

"来吧，Harry 。" Severus 将手从Harry 的肩上移到他的面前。

Harry 并不清楚接下来会发生什么，他也没有听到Severus 对他的表白。但他相信Severus ，不是吗！ Harry 握住了伸过来的手，任由Severus 将他引入里间。

~~0○0○0~~

Harry 第一次来到Severus 的卧室，这里是以暗绿色作为主色调，仿佛置身于自然之中，心情不由的放松了许多。Severus 牵引着他来到床边，将他推倒在柔软的床中央。Harry 放松地躺在床上，看着Severus ，这里的一切都充满了他的味道。Harry 笑了。

Severus 爬上床，腿在Harry 身体两次弯曲，跪坐在他的身上，由上向下俯视地看着他。Severus 慢慢弯下腰，印上Harry 的双唇，缓慢地探进，带着无尽的柔情。Harry 跟着Severus 的节奏回吻着他。Severus 的手从Harry 的面颊向下，抚摸至脖颈，在那里停留了一会。他坐起身，直视着Harry 的双眼，一颗一颗地解开了他衬衣的纽扣。Harry 带着全然信任的目光看着Severus 的动作。然后，Severus 再次俯身，从脖颈继续向下，来到胸前的凸起。Harry 的这里十分敏感，Severus 的手指刚刚轻触到乳头，就听见细微的呻吟声从口里溢出。Severus 将唇覆在另一个乳头上，灵巧的舌头环绕着打着圈，Harry 不由地伸手抓住Severus 的头发，他喘息着，想让Severus 的唇也照顾一下另一只在手指下拨弄的乳头。Severus 根本没有理会他，依旧是对着一个乳头攻击。他不再用舌头，而是这个唇压了上去，吮吸着，用牙齿摩擦着。Harry 惊呼了一声，这刺激太多了，他刚刚射过的兄弟又抬起头了。Severus 刚到身下这具身体的变化，抬起头，看了Harry 一眼，他已经半眯起眼睛享受着，接着又埋下头去进攻另一个乳头。

在乳头这里玩够了，Severus 再次坐起身，看着Harry 。Harry 双眼微闭，面朝微红，双唇微张，喘息着。Severus 的手指顺着Harry 的唇缓缓向下滑动，越过脖颈，拂过胸前，跨过肚脐，停留在他勃起的边缘。双手飞速的解决了刚才只来得及解开的裤子，现在，Harry 全裸地躺在他的身下。青年的胴体展示着优美的肌肉线条，每一个部位都恰到好处，有力的双腿，紧绷的臀部，平滑的小腹。他的手再次顺在Harry 的腿向上抚摸，小腿，膝盖，大腿，最后停留在大腿根部，拇指有一下没一下地抚摸着。

Harry 早已在刚才的吻中再次勃起，他对这无休止的挑逗有些受不了了。他睁开双眼，祈求地望着年长者。Severus 狠狠地吻上了那唇，掠夺着里面每一片空间，Harry 充满激情地回吻着，他的手在Severus 的衣袍的扣子上斗争着，颤抖的双手连一颗都解不开，最后不耐烦地嘟囔了一句咒语，Severus 终于全裸地呈现在他的面前。他曾经幻想过无数次在这黑袍之下包裹的是怎样一具身躯，现在他终于看到了。Severus 的身体并不完美，他很瘦，皮肤也不如Harry 那般散发着青春的活力，而且身上有几道无法抹去的在战争中遗留的伤痕。Harry 带着敬畏的心情，手指抚上那些伤痕，Severus 倒吸了一口气，然后Harry 一把将Severus 拉向下方，让他贴着自己的身子躺着，紧紧地抱着他。在两人身体接触的一瞬，呻吟声同时从两人口中溢出。

Severus 扭头，舔着Harry 的耳廓，Harry 的手在Severus 的背上乱摸着。最终，他放开了那里，直起身，往后坐了点，猛然俯身，含住了Harry 半勃起的分身。Harry 被这突如其来的变故惊得喊叫起来，同时，快感也迅速淹没了他。Severus 含住了他，Severus 在给他口交，这个认知让他的分身迅速坚硬起来。Severus 开始只在顶部吮吸着，舌头探进顶口的小缝中，牙齿偶尔还轻咬一下，那里已经开始分泌液体了，然后一点点的往下，越含越多，最终，Severus 放松了自己喉部肌肉，将Harry 全含了进去。他的一只手来到胸前，照顾着两个小小的凸起。从来没有受到这么强烈的刺激，Harry 的双手用力抓着Severus 的头发，紧得Severus 都感觉到了疼痛。在Harry 快受不了要再次释放的时候，Severus 放开了。Harry 仿佛从半空中一下跌落下来，他看着Severus 乞求着， "Severus ，我要你。"

"Harry ，你确定？" Severus 的声音嘶哑。

Harry 没有回答他，而是将Severus 的头拉近，给了他一个温柔的吻，然后放开他， "润滑剂飞来——"将手上的小瓶递到Severus 的手中。

不需要再说什么了。

Severus 在指头上抹了一层润滑剂，然后来到Harry 的后穴，微微分开他的臀瓣，在臀缝中摩挲了好一阵，才缓缓将指头推了进去。Harry 的后面很紧，这是一块没有开采过的处女之地。Severus 一只手玩弄着他敏感的乳头，一只手继续着后面的扩张。乳头传来的快感，使Harry 很快适应了体内的异物，根本没有注意到Severus 已经又推进了一根手指。Severus 在Harry 的体内摸索着，然后扫过一点，Harry 全身一颤，大声呻吟起来。在Harry 的身体放松下来的时候，Severus 将三根手指都推了进去，不停地按压着Harry 的前列腺。Harry 挺起下身，他想释放，可是他的分身根本没有得到照顾，就差那么一点了。 "现在，Severus ，进来。"

Severus 不再多想，剜起一大块润滑剂涂在自己的分身上，在Harry 的腰部下面垫了两个枕头，然后抬起他的双腿，将自己的勃起对准了Harry 的后穴。他望着Harry ，青年的双眼早已度上了一层欲望，他还是读出了里面的渴望与信任，Severus 一挺身，将自己送进了Harry 的体内。突如其来的巨大异物使Harry 不由自主地收起臀部的括约肌，抵抗着。Severus 被Harry 体内的灼热的甬道包裹着，又经历这突然的收缩，他差一点就射了出来。他弯下腰，一手轻轻抚摸着Harry 的勃起，一手在他的大腿边摩挲， "Harry ，放轻松。" Harry 在Severus 的话语和动作中再次放松下来，全然接纳了Severus 正一点点推进的坚挺。当全部没进的时候，两个人同时呻吟出声。

Severus 保持着这个姿势没有动，Harry 扭动着自己的臀部催促着他。Severus 终于支持不住了，开始抽插起来。先是缓慢的，他不想伤到Harry 。一下一下撞击着Harry 体内的凸起，Harry 的手紧紧抓着Severus 的手臂，在上面抓出了一道痕迹，他动着自己的臀部，配合着Severus 的节奏，想要让Severus 推进更深的地方。在几轮缓慢的抽插过后，Severus 不由地加快了节奏，手上的动作也相应快了起来。

"Harry ——" 终于在几次快速运动过后，Severus 和Harry 同时释放了。

Severus 将软下来的阴茎从Harry 体内撤出，翻了个身，躺在Harry 身边。他们没有交谈，还在享受着高潮过后的余韵。

过了一会，等两个人都从激情中回过神来，Severus 对两个人施了一个无声的清洁咒。然后他翻过身，面对着Harry， "Harry ，我… 我说不出来你说过的那句话，但… 但我希望你刚刚能够感受到……"

Harry 也翻了个身，他把一根手指放在Severus 的唇上，"嘘… Severus ，我明白。我能感受到你的爱，也许日后某一天你会对我说出来。"

Severus 感激地看了一眼Harry ，将他搂入怀中， "睡吧。"

Harry 蹭了蹭，找了个舒适的姿势，在Severus 的怀中闭上了眼睛。

Severus 觉得现在很满足，他从来没有奢望过Harry 会喜欢他，所以他选择依旧那样对待他，宁可让他恨他，这段感情应该被扼杀掉。而现在，Harry 不止喜欢他，他爱他。而且，刚才的激情，刚才的温柔，一切都是真的。想到这点，Severus 咧了咧嘴，闭上了眼睛。

~~0○0○0~~

第二天一大早，Harry 睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是陌生的环境。舒适的床，墨绿色的帷幕，淡淡的魔药清香，他想起了昨晚发生的事情，脸上露出了满足的笑容。好在今天是个星期六，否则他都不知道自己是否还能安稳地在椅子上坐一天。现在到底几点了，Harry 并不清楚，身旁的床铺已经没了温暖，那就是说Severus 早就离开了。Harry 坐起身，召唤来他的眼镜，他的衣裤。他需要赶快回Gryffindor 塔去。他把Hermione 和Ron 昨天留在舞会大厅中，自己就这么跟着Severus 走了。现在只有回去解释清楚，但愿他们不会感到惊讶。他现在可是全身酸痛，才不想在这种状况下还要被他们问东问西的。

Harry 从卧室出来，看到Severus 的书桌上有一张纸条，上面写着'Harry' ，若不是这几个字在闪光，他兴许都不会看见。Harry 走过去，拿起纸条，上面写着：这是肌肉松弛剂，喝了它。没有再多的言语了，Harry 咧嘴笑了笑，这就是Severus 。不会把关心与爱挂在嘴上，但总是在他的行为中可以感受到关怀与爱。当然Severus 还会是那个固执的混蛋，他们也许会吵架，会对彼此生气，但他们之间有爱，一切最终都会被解决的。Harry 耸了耸肩，他拿起纸条旁边的魔药小瓶，一饮而尽。

Harry 感到自己现在就快要飞到天上去了，他连与Severus 成为朋友都不敢奢望，更别提Severus 能回应他的感情了。他可以感受到Severus 爱他，像他爱他一样，爱着他。带着一个大大的傻笑，Harry 离开地窖，向Gryffindor 走去。

~~0○0○0~~

"哦，Severus ，快进来。一大早就来了，我今天正好想去找你呢。"Dumbledore 还穿着睡衣，带了一个三角形的睡帽就出来开门了。"先喝点早茶吧。"

"Albus 。" Severus 决定开口， "昨天那交易，我已经完成了，新年的假期你应该会准许我去非洲了吧。"

"别急，亲爱的孩子。" Dumbledore 眨了眨他的眼睛， "恐怕我很难答应你。"

"为什么？" Severus 直视着Dumbledore 。该死的，他已经完成了那个交易。

"用得着我提醒你，我们的交易内容吗？"

Severus 没好气的喷了喷鼻息，"亲吻Harry ，在槲寄生下，在Hogwarts 大厅内…而且不能是手，不能是脸颊，不能是额头，不能是双眼，不能是其他任何部位，只能是唇。"

该死的，当Severus 意识到的时候，已经晚了，他的声音越来越低，在心里一遍一遍地诅咒着自己。

"Severus ，你说你遵守了交易内容吗？" Dumbledore 带着好玩的表情看着Severus 。

Severus 不再直视校长的目光，他自知理亏。交易内容说的很清楚，只能亲吻唇，该死的，他昨天都做了什么，他几乎亲吻了Harry 的全身。不过校长不知道这点，依旧可以骗他说只是在大厅亲吻了Harry 的唇，可没有什么能瞒得过Dumbledore 。Severus 坐在那里，浑身散发着怒气。Dumbledore 知道，这只老狐狸早就知道会是这样的结局，他早就算计好了的。

"忘掉这吧。我今天找你确实是有事情的。"

"什么？" Severus 没好气地问道，只要是这老狐狸开口，准没什么好事。

"新年的时候，魔法部要召开一个会议，我必须要去参加，因此我需要离开Hogwarts 两天。我希望这两天，你能和Minerva 两个人共同管理好学校。"

Severus 不可置信的望着校长，Dumbledore 认真的面孔下没有掩饰住欢乐，蓝色的眸子流露出一丝狡黠。该死的这只老狐狸再次算计了他。偏偏新年去开会，鬼信呐，这不明摆着给他机会让他去非洲嘛，而自己却装作一无所知。

"知道了。" Severus 起身告辞，将Dumbledore 的那句"好好享受你的圣诞礼物"关在的门后。他现在十分不爽，短短几天，在一件事情上，他就被Dumbledore 算计了三次，果然一切与Potter 扯上关系都不是那么好解决的。他或许应该先从Potter 那里讨回些利息，当然他的那些魔药也很重要，不过那要是一个星期过后的事了。

Fin


End file.
